Encuentro Naranja
by Limacandy
Summary: La venta de manzanas no va muy bien y la llegada de un vendedor de naranjas no le ayuda a Applejack. ¿Podrá competir sin dejarse distraer por este nuevo semental? Posible OCxAJ
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentro Naranja**

Applejack se encontraba en su pequeño puesto en PonyVille. Esos días las ventas no iban muy bien, los ponys habían puesto su atención en un nuevo puesto en el pueblo. Hacia pocos días habían llegado al pueblo un par de ponys con un gran carro con naranjas y con la época de la gripe tan cerca, eran la novedad en el lugar.

Vio a Pinkie Pie regresar saltando con sus alforjas llenas de esta fruta y no pudo evitar soltar una queja.

AJ: - Oh no! Pinkie Pie! ¿Tu también?

Pinkie: - ¿yo que? – dijo al momento de detenerse y mirar a su alrededor.

AJ: - las naranjas!

Pinkie: (hablando a velocidad luz)- oh! las naranjas! Son deliciosas! También el jugo de naranja y el pastel de naranja y cortadas en rebanadas y tienen mucha vitamina C como las frutillas, aunque las frutillas tienen mas vitamina C que las naranjas – tomo aire – oh! debo comprar frutillas también! oh! pero no es época de frutil…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pony naranja le había puesto una manzana en la boca para que dejara su incesante parloteo. Luego miro hacia el carro donde los ponys se amontonaban impidiéndole ver al propietario y causante de su problema.

Por la noche en la granja…

Applejack se paseaba por los huertos. Su humor no podía ser peor. Le preocupaba la competencia. ¿y si los ponys dejaban de comprar sus manzanas? Seria la ruina de su familia. Tres generaciones de trabajo tirados al lodo. Pero estaba desvariando. Nada de eso era probable. Una voz anciana la saco de sus pensamientos.

A. Smith: - ¿por que tan triste pequeño frijolito?

La abuela Smith se acercó a ella caminando a paso lento. Normalmente no salía por las noches, pero reconoció el habitual semblante preocupado de su nieta y no pudo evitar seguirla.

AJ: - Abuela Smith! ¿no es muy tarde para que estés caminando a oscuras tu sola?

A. Smith:- puede que mi vista ya no sea lo que era pero conozco lo suficiente estos árboles como para caminar por ellos con los ojos cerrados. Ahora ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu abuela que es lo que galopa por tu cabecita esa?

La pony naranja sonrío ante el comentario. La abuela nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Para estar vieja siempre sabía cuando alguien necesitaba hablar.

Caminaron a paso lento de regreso al granero. Applejack dejo salir sus preocupaciones. Su abuela era una de las pocas ponys a las que le podía contar con completa libertad sobre sus emociones después de sus amigas. No le gustaba preocupar a sus hermanos y hablando de ellos, vio a Big Macintosh acercarse a todo galope hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

A. Smith:- tu gran flojo! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me dejes salir sola? Mis pobres pesuñas son demasiado viejas para caminar a estas horas – decía al momento de entrar caminando a la casa..

Los hermanos se miraron en silencio.

Big Mac:- eeeyup… - dijo con calma, ya estaba acostumbrado a los desvaríos de su abuela.

AJ:- nunca dejas de vigilar a la abuela Smith ¿verdad Big Macintosh? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Big Mac:- eeeenop – y sonrió tranquilo.

A. Smith:- Ustedes dos! Muevan sus flancos hasta aquí! Esta oscuro afuera! – decía la anciana desde la puerta de la casa.

Ambos hermanos se rieron y entraron. Encontraron a la abuela sentada en su mecedora como de costumbre. Applebloom se encontraba sentada a su lado con el pijama puesto y un baso con leche.

AJ:- tu no deberías estar durmiendo? – la regaño su hermana.

A. Bloom:- los gritos de la abuela me despertaron y aproveche para conseguir un baso con leche.

A. Smith:- ya deja a la mocosa tranquila yegua amargada – bromeo – y ahora voy a… a… - balbuceo un momento para luego quedarse dormida. Applebloom negó con la cabeza y miro a su hermana. Ella solo sonrió.

Al la mañana siguiente Applejack se encontraba recogiendo manzanas cuando apareció un carro que se dirigía a su casa. Le pareció muy extraño ya que la pinta del carro era muy "Frou-Frou", como ella llamaba a todas las cosas que la recuerdan a Rarity. Dejo el barril a un lado y troto hacia los nuevos visitantes.

Al momento en que llego el carro estaba vacío, tampoco estaba el conductor.

Tía O: Applejack! Querida! – dijo su tía al momento de acercarse con porte elegante.

AJ: Tía Orange…! – dijo sorprendida pero luego pensó un momento – Tía Orange? Que… sorpresa verte aquí! – dijo subrayando la palabra "sorpresa".

Tía O: oh, lo se querida. No soy una pony de campo, pero no podía venir a PonyVille sin saludar a la familia.

AJ: Bueno, es un placer verte luego de tanto tiempo – saludo con su típico acento campirano – es agradable ver a la familia que vive lejos.

Tía O: lo mismo digo querida – dijo sonriente.

En ese momento Big Mac salio de la casa con el tío Orange. El pony naranja y verde ya se le notaban los años encima, pero no perdía su porte elegante, aunque al lado de Big Mac parecía mas viejo de lo que parecía. Eso le saco otra sonrisa a Applejack.

Tío O: Applejack! Mírate como has crecido! Podría jurar que fue ayer cuando eras apenas una pequeña potranca.

Pasaron la mañana charlando y comiendo pastel de manzana en el comedor. Al parecer la Tía Orange no le gustaba estar bajo el sol.

AJ: y que los trae a PonyVille?

Tío O: negocios principalmente. – dio un sorbo a su te y prosiguió – la venta de naranjas en esta época del año es excepcional y como proveedor principal debo aprovecharla al máximo.

AJ: ustedes tienen una huerta de naranjas? Pero viven en Manehattan – pregunto incrédula.

Tía O: Bueno querida, tenemos un huerto a las afueras de Manehattan pero no trabajamos allí. – dijo y bebió un sorbo de su te.

Tío O: No, nosotros administramos el trabajo y pagamos a otros para que hagan el trabajo duro. A diferencia de los Apple los Orange no somos muy numerosos.

Tía O: Además el trabajo de campo no es para alguien de nuestra categoría.

Tanto parloteo Frou-Frou estaba acabando con los nervios de Applejack, pero eran sus tíos y además solo estaban allí por negocios. Recordaba lo difícil que le fue entablar una conversación con los amigos de sus tíos en las fiestas de Manehattan cuando era una potra y pensó que volver a la granja fue la mejor decisión que jamás haya tomado.

Al parecer los tíos Orange llegaron a PonyVille para vender un "exceso de producción" como ellos lo llamaron. En resumen, habían cosechado más de lo que podían vender y ahora no sabían que hacer son las naranjas sobrantes. No iban a permitirse perder un solo bit por lo que extendieron su terreno de venta. Tampoco iban a gastar de más por lo que suplicaron a su sobrina que les permitirá a sus pocos empleados hospedarse en el granero de Sweet Acres Apples. Applejack no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

AJ: bueno tíos, me alegra tenerlos en PonyVille.

Tío O: ha sido una grata visita pero debemos regresar a Manehattan. Dejaremos un par de nuestros empleados aquí que se encargaran de nuestros negocios.

AJ: dejaran a otros a cargo de su trabajo? ¿Están seguros? Digo, los ponys son agradables, pero no todos son de confianza.

Tía O: no te preocupes querida – dijo riendo de una forma que le hizo apretar los dientes a AJ – Nuestros ingresos estarán seguros en las pesuñas de un semental joven pero capas y confiable.

AJ: si tu lo dices tia…

Tío O: oh, aquí llega para llevarnos a la estación.

En la lejanía se vio galopar a toda velocidad una silueta anaranjada. Al acercarse definió a un semental anaranjado, un poco más oscuro que Applejack. Su larga melena era amarillo pálido al igual que sus pesuñas y estaba atada con una cinta roja y otra en su cola. De su barbilla apenas sobresalía una pequeña chiva blanca. La pony de tierra imagino que seria un semental de trabajo ya que no estaba en las grandes ligas de Big Macintosh pero tampoco se quedaba atrás. Lo confirmo cuando vio su cutiemark: una carreta con tres enormes piedras dentro.

Tio O: Por favor, permítanme presentarles a nuestro pony de confianza, Rising Sun. Es un muchacho fuerte, si necesitan su ayuda en la granja están en libertad de pedirla como forma de pago por su ayuda querida sobrina.

El semental se inclino y saludo cortésmente a todos los presentes. Luego volvió a tu posición en el carro listo para partir. La pareja Orange saludo a su familia por última vez y partieron. El pony de tierra no tubo problemas para arrancar a toda velocidad colina arriba y perderse de vista junto con el carro.

Big Macintosh cerró la boca de Applejack, que en esos momentos ya llegaba al piso, antes de que alguien mas se diera cuenta.

Big Mac: …. – luego de un momento de silencio asiente con la cabeza – eeeeyup…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews plz n_n no tardare en continuar la historia<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**He echo algunos cambios en la personalidad de Paspers al igual que fisicamente. Aqui el link. **

**Http: / limaeriza . deviantart . com / art / Paspers-Cutie-Mark-283824946**

**Http: / **limaeriza . deviantart . **com / art / Apple-Art-284518279**

**Lamento la tardanza. He tenido problemas personales. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong> Conviviendo con el enemigo

C-e:- Gracias por sintonizarnos! Veamos en nuestro próximo episodio de… LA SOPA! - Paspers apago el espejo de transmisión y se levantó del sofá.

Paspers:- aaaah… - se estiro – este ha sido un buen episodio.

¿?:- Paspers! Levanta tu flojo flanco y ve a buscar el almuerzo! – grito su hermano desde el piso de arriba.

Paspers:- voooooy – grito igual a su hermano y salio de la casa – que bruto que no puede hacer las cosas por su cuenta…. – refunfuñaba mientras trotaba hasta el mercado.

Como siempre, el mercado estaba lleno de gente. Ponis yendo y viniendo, era agradable aunque en algunas zonas la atmosfera era un poco tensa. La pony marrón siguió trotando alegremente cuando de repente vio un pony grisáceo salir volando y aterrizas en las puertas de la esquina de SugarCube. Luego una voz conocida comenzó a gritar.

Fluttershy:- Ningún pony abusa de la nueva Fluttershy! NINGUN PONY!

La vio seguir su camino sobre un taxista aterrado. No podía explicarse ese cambio por lo que se acercó a Pinkie Pie y Rarity luego de que intercambiaran unas palabras entre ellas en…. Tercera persona.

Paspers:- hey chicas! – miro hacia donde ellas miraban – que onda con Fluttershy?

Pinkie:- esta siento asertiva.

Hubo un completo silencio hasta que la pony se canso de esperar otra respuesta.

Paspers:- Oooooooooookeeey….

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al puesto de manzanas de Applejack y la encontró en un estado deplorable.

Paspers:- Que le pasa a los ponys el día de hoy? – pregunto en voz alta lo que llamo la atención de la pony de tierra – Te encuentras bien Applejack? Te ves horrible.

AJ: gracias por la sinceridad Paspers – dijo sin mucho ánimo – el negocio ha ido mal estos días.

Paspers:- pero tus manzanas son las mejores!

AJ:- gracias dulce, pero es la realidad – mira hacia otro puesto a lo lejos – me he metido en un lío por no decirle que "no" a mis tíos.

La unicornio asomo la cabeza y vio a lo lejos dos sementales vendiendo naranjas. El primero era un pequeño pony común y corriente que llevaba la administración de los productos mientras que el segundo…

Paspers:- woooow! Ya viste a ese chico? – dijo al momento que su cola se esponjaba.

AJ:- cuidado amiga, se te esta cayendo la baba – rió.

Paspers:- soy una apreciadora de la belleza, como artista es mi trabajo – se defendió.

AJ:- Acosar sementales a escondidas pero cuando te dirigen la palabra sales corriendo como conejo asustado, vaya que gran trabajo! – rió mas.

Paspers:- nadie dijo que seria un trabajo fácil! – rió también siguiendo la broma.

Ambas rieron tan fuerte que atrajo la mirada de algunos ponys.

AJ:- espera! Espera! Ya se! – se aclaro la garganta – Cuando te descubren dices como Twilight: "hago estudio de campo"! – rió mas fuerte.

Paspers:- Tendrías que a verme visto – dijo entre risas – él me dijo: "puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?" y yo le dije: "si por favor, parece como un afeminado por 30 minutos"!

Ambas estallaron en risas. Reírse con Paspers era tan bueno como reírse con Pinkie Pie, solo que sin la parte loca y desquiciada. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a atraer gran cantidad de ponys, lo que hizo que bajaran el volumen de sus risas. AJ no podía encontrarse de mejor humor.

Paspers:- ya ves? – a un lado de Applejack.

AJ: no se como lo consigues Paspers. Eres familiar de Pinkie Pie? – sonrió mientras entregaba otro pedido.

Paspers:- Tendría que averiguarlo – luego hablo con calma y seriedad pero sin soltar su sonrisa – Para poder hacer feliz a la gente primero debes ser feliz tu.

AJ: Tienes razón – entrego otro pedido – toma lo que quieras, va por mi cuenta.

Paspers:- muchas gracias! – tomo dos croquetas rellenas con manzanas – nos vemos luego!

AJ:- nos vemos! – continuo la tarde atendiendo normalmente hasta que sus orejas cayeron cuando se encontró con el gran semental anaranjado.

Rising:- hola señorita Apple – dijo con su tono tranquilo – Bueno ver que le esta yendo bien.

AJ:- aaah… si – algo incomoda – el negocio esta saliendo a flote. Gracias Rising Sun.

Rising:- por favor, llámeme solo Rising – dijo y se acomodo el sombrero – venia por un pastel de manzana si es posible.

AJ:- oh! – Callo de nuevo a tierra – claro, sale un pastel de manzana.

Le entrego su pedido y el semental lo coloco sobre su lomo.

Rising:- Por cierto – aclaro su garganta – quería agradecerle por hospedarnos a mi amigo y a mí en su granja. Desde que nos conocimos no he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle. Ya sabe… mucho trabajo.

AJ:- si.. Mucho trabajo – dijo nerviosamente.

Por alguna razón este pony la ponía en una situación incomoda. Era bastante más grande que un pony promedio pero no llevaba a las grandes ligas de Big Mac. Aun así, y por raro que pareciera, la hacia sentir algo indefensa.

Sacudió esos pensamientos. Ninguna pony era más fuerte y ágil que ella. Pero quien estaba ahora frente a ella no era "una" pony. El semental la miro algo extrañado y ella volvió a la normalidad.

AJ:- bueno, un Apple nunca defrauda a su familia. – Sonrió orgullosa – Trabajas para mis tíos por lo que puedes sentirte como en tu casa.

El semental sonrió ante esto. La pony de tierra tenía actitud para ser tan pequeña. Bueno, todas las ponys les parecían pequeñas, pero esta no se dejaba intimidar por su gran tamaño, pese a que se le notaba cuando la tomaba por sorpresa.

Rising:- De nuevo le agradezco su hospitalidad – sonrió, luego busco tema de charla ya que era el único cliente que quedaba y el carro de Applejack estaba casi vacío. Miro la tarta sobre su lomo y luego a la pony – me alegra tener la oportunidad de probar uno de los famosos pasteles de la familia Apple.

AJ:- La abuela Smith es una de las mejores pasteleras de toda Equestria – nuevamente su orgullo se inflo lo que hizo al semental reír – Mi hermana y yo hemos aprendido todo lo que sabemos de ella. Todo lo que ves aquí lo prepare yo misma con mis propias pesuñas – dijo marcando su asentó campirano.

Rising:- Me alegra oírlo, no puedo esperar a mi descanso para hincarle el diente a este pastel – refiriéndose al pastel que había comprado pero eso no evito que Applejack se sonrojara notablemente.

AJ:- espero que lo disfrute… - dijo al momento de ocultar un poco su rostro bajo su sombrero.

El semental la saludo nuevamente y se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo.

Paspers: OH VAMOS! – dijo saliendo la mitad de su cuerpo de los arbustos. Applejack la miro con incredulidad.

Mas tarde mientras caminaban hacia la granja…

AJ:- son tonterías Paspers! – refunfuño bastante sonrojada.

Paspers:- pero le gustas al semental nuevo! – a la ultima palabra dio un salto – se nota en sus ojos. No has visto la forma en que te…

¿?:- Cuidado abajo!

Rainbow Dash aterrizó justo dentro del carro de Applejack causando un gran estruendo y comprendiendo a ambas ponys.

Rainbow: lo siento – sonrió – nueva maniobra – y lamió los restos de pastel que hacia en su cara. Luego cruzó las patas delanteras sobre el carro mientras miraba a Paspers - ¿escuche algo sobre que a alguien le gusta AJ? – a la pony naranja le dio un escalofrío.

AJ:- que no le gusto!

Rainbow:- jajaja AJ puede ser un muy buen pony – sonrió a Paspers – pero cuando se trata de sementales se pone muy nerviosa. - luego miro a su amiga – hey! Recuerdas cuando ese pony… ¿como se llamaba..? Ese que te perseguía… - Applejack la interrumpió.

AJ:- ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? – dijo molesta y siguió trotando llevando el carro.

La pegaso voló y siguió caminando junto a Paspers.

Rainbow:- entonces – en vos baja y conteniendo la risa – que paso con que pony?

Llegaron a la granja sin mayores inconvenientes. El sol aun no se ponía y Big Mac estaba terminando sus quehaceres. En eso vieron que había otra silueta ayudando al gran caballo rojo. Un semental casi del mismo tamaño que Big Mac, solo que un anaranjado ceniza, lo ayudaba a terminar de cargar su carro. Ambos tiraron de el como si estuviera echo de aire y lo guardaron en el granero.

Applejack se encontraba con la mirada fija y las orejas para atrás, mientras Paspers bailaba el "bugui" sobre el carro y Rainbow Dash no paraba de reírse a carcajadas y rodar por el césped.

La campesina se alegraba de volver a casa a descansar luego de un duro día de trabajo. Sus amigas la ayudaron con su carro y se dispusieron a despedirse cuando de repente tres pequeñas ponys aparecieron frente a Paspers.

Paspers:- Appleboom, Sweety Belle, Scootaloo – sonrió – ¿como estas niñas?

Appleboom: muy bien señorita Paspers!

Rainbow:- señorita?

Paspers:- doy clases de pintura para pagar la renta…

AJ:- ¿como les esta yendo en su búsqueda de las cutiemarks? ¿Alguna aventura nueva?

Sweety Belle: Mi hermana dijo que buscáramos un adulto responsable para cuidarnos…

Paspers:- ¿a si? ¿Para que?

Las tres potrancas se miraron sonriendo entre ellas y luego gritaron al unisonio.

El trío: ¡LA CRUSADA SIN MARCA EXPLORADORAS NOCTURNAS! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – y salieron corriendo arrastrando a una confundida Paspers con ellas hasta el pueblo.

Rainbow:- sabes… la chica nueva comienza a caerme bien – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha de no tener que cargar con las potrancas de nuevo – Bueno, me voy a casa. Nos vemos AJ! – y salio volando a toda velocidad.

Applejack dio un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió a la casa. Cuando iba a entrar vio a Rising a punto de entrar al granero donde dormía, cuando la vio le dio un guiño y entro. Eso la dejo en blanco un momento hasta que la voz de la abuela Smith la saco de sus pensamientos y entro a la casa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que el capitulo no sea mas largo. Estoy teniendo problemas de redacción al tratar de visualizar a Applejack en una situación como esta. Espero que el proximo salga mejor. Aproveche esta oportunidad para trabajar un poco en la personalidad de Paspers. Mas adelante puede que haga un fanfic dedicado a ella. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Para bien o para mal**

Al día siguiente AJ decidió buscar respuestas a esa interminable sensación de malestar que tenia desde que Rising había aparecido en su vida. Y que mejor lugar para buscar respuestas que en la biblioteca… o eso creía.

Twilight: Bueno Applejack, las relaciones entre ponys no son mi especialidad pero creo que la raíz de tu problema sea de índole psicosomática.

AJ: …ah?

Twilight: que tu cuerpo reacciona mal a algo que no esta bien psíquicamente…

AJ: …. – inclina la cabeza- ah?

Twilight: -se lleva el casco a la cara y la mira- quizás las demás puedan darte una respuesta mejor.

AJ: Dash duerme, Pinkie Pie habla hasta por los codos y dice cosas que no entiendo y Fluttershy es la pony más tímida de toda equestria.

Twilight: y Rarity?

AJ: -arquea la ceja- Rarity…. Lo dices enserio….?

Twilight: oh vamos, seguro ella puede ayudarte.

Rarity: por supuesto que puedo ayudarla –dijo bajando las escaleras con porte elegante.

AJ: -la mira sorprendida- que haces tu aquí?

Rarity: vine a buscar a Spike para que me ayudara con la limpieza de la tienda pero esto es mucho más importante que eso ahora.

Justo en ese momento Spike salía con todo listo para la limpieza pero cuando Rarity hablo se regreso con cara amargada a su habitación.

Rarity: Entonces Applejack, dices que tienes un problema amoroso con un semental? – pestañeo claramente interesada.

AJ: uhm… yo no lo llamaría un problema…

Rarity: Tonterías! Lo escuche todo mientras venia –reina del drama- la pasión! La tensión! El éxtasis que produce el amor! -AJ y Twilight dieron un paso para atrás alejándose de ella – Muy bien, te ayudare en tu búsqueda del amor.

AJ: en mi que para que? –dijo confundida.

Rarity: claramente estas enamorada de este nuevo caballero.

AJ: -río divertida y luego la miro- ….. – la unicornio blanca la miraba sin diversión – ah era en serio?

Rarity saco a empujones a AJ de la biblioteca seguida por Twilight quien se quedaba detrás tratando de calmar la situación.

Twilight: no crees que es demasiado Rarity? –dijo con una gota de sudor en la mejilla

Rarity: nada! –Señalo hacia una dirección al azar – no tolerare que mi amiga pierda la oportunidad de ser feliz. Ahora ve allí y conquista a tu semental.

La granjera la vio un momento sorprendía y algo molesta pero las palabras de la unicornio la perturbaron bastante. No había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a Rising como pareja pero ella no era de las ponys que se comprometían, era demasiado autosuficiente.

Casualmente decidió girar la cabeza y miro Ponyville. A esa hora de la mañana los ponys se paseaban preparándose para el día de trabajo. Entre la multitud distinguió varias figuras, entre ellas al trio de potrancas arrastrando velozmente a Paspers quien estaba atada y amordazada. Traía unos cuernos de papel mache mientras que las potras vestían de toreras. La granjera se río y dispuesta a devolverle el comentario a Rarity vio no muy lejos a pony que tanto le había estado inquietando.

Su vista debió ser muy evidente por que rápidamente las unicornio que la acompañaban se parando cada una a su lado a mirarlo.

AJ: -recobra el sentido- ejem! Que tanto miran? Podemos seguir con lo que hablábamos?

Rarity: así que es el – AJ se inquieto – iiuuujuuuu – movió el casco llamando al chico – disculpa! – Rising volteo y la vio – si tu! Podrías venir un segundo cielo?

AJ: -erizada- que estas haciendo! –susurro mientras veía a pony acercarse

Rarity: pensando en como será tu vestido de boda claro –susurro también.

Rising: buenos días señoritas! –Saludo amigable- Señorita Applejack, bueno verle tan temprano – miro a Rarity – buenos días señorita…

Rarity: Rarity –dijo acomodándose el cabello – así que tú eres el pony que se hospeda en la granja, mi amiga Applejack me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Rising: -se rió leve y vio a AJ arqueando la ceja sonriendo- enserio? –ella le miro un momento sonrojada y luego comenzó a mirar a Rarity con los ojos grandes como si esperase que eso la matase o algo peor.

Rarity: pues claro, sementales como tu no se ven mucho por este lugar cielo. Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí?

Rising: pensaba quedarme durante la temporada.

Rarity: y supongo que aun no conoces todo Ponyville

Rising: me temo que no señorita, aun no he tenido oportunidad, pensaba usar mi día libre para darme una caminata.

Rarity: esplendido por que mi amiga Applejack se conoce a la perfección el pueblo

AJ: Rarity! Que estas haciendo? –susurro.

Rarity: ella estará encantada de mostrarte el pueblo

AJ: espera que yo…

Rising: si no esta muy ocupada me encantaría

AJ: pues si estoy… -trato de decir algo molesta.

Rarity: No esta ocupada!

Rising: en ese caso me encantaría que me acompañara – vio divertido a AJ.

Rarity: es una cita – AJ abrió la boca para protestar pero Rarity se la cerro rápidamente – no quieres ser descortés con el invitado no?

AJ refunfuño por lo bajo pero se llevo a Rising a recorrer el pueblo

Rarity: -viéndoles irse – puede ser un granjero pero esta tan bien educado – dio un suspiro pestañeando dramáticamente mientras Twilight giraba los ojos sonriendo.

Ambos ponys pasaron la mañana recorriendo Ponyville. No era tan grande como Canterlot por lo que para la hora del almuerzo ya habían visto las tiendas y lugares más importantes. Se detuvieron a comer un refrigerio en la esquina de SucarCube. Rising respondió gustoso a todas las preguntas que Pinkie Pie en el orden de: si, si, no, si, si, si, si, no, azul, marrón, la capital de Ponytalia.

AJ: - saliendo del local junto con Rising – hey! Pudiste mantenerte al día con Pinkie. Estoy impresionada y eso no sucede con facilidad – dijo con una risa.

Rising: tengo un amigo tan hiperactivo como ella. Te imaginas lo que ocurriría si se juntaran?

AJ: prefiero no imaginarlo – rió de nuevo y luego le miro – entonces… no me has contado como obtuviste tu marca.

Rising: oh, no es la gran cosa la verdad.

AJ: me gustaría oírla, vamos! Yo te conté la mía.

Rising: -rió- esta bien, te contare. Cuando era potro era un pony muy enclenque – vio que la pony le miraba con cara de no creerle – enserio! – se rió de nuevo- cuando era pequeño era flacucho y débil. Un día unas piedras casi de mi tamaño cayeron por la montaña hasta donde estaba mi casita del árbol donde normalmente jugaba. No podía quitarlas y mis padres estaban trabajando en el campo la mayor parte del día por lo que de noche ya estaban agotados. Trataba de quitarlas pero no lo lograba. Aun así no me rendí y todos los días buscaba la manera de sacarlas. Sin darme cuenta mis músculos comenzaron a crecer de tanto esfuerzo y de un momento a otro logre quitarlas con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando me di cuenta mi marca había aparecido, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida. Al comienzo mi madre se preocupo por que pensó que mi destino era mover rocas pero mi padre me incentivó ya que mi talento realmente era ser perseverante.

AJ: bueno no me parece poca cosa. Es un gran talento!

Rising: -se rió por lo bajo- tu crees? A algunas personas les parece algo tonto que cuando se me mete una idea a la cabeza hasta no lograrlo no me detengo. – levantó la cabeza orgulloso – no importa cuanto me cueste, si quiero algo trabajare todo lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

Applejack admiraba esa seguridad en si mismo. No era un pony que alardeara o ambicionara grandes cosas, era un semental trabajador que no se rendía con facilidad. Cada segundo que pasaba con el se sentía bien. Su forma de hablar era mas al estilo de la ciudad pero sin todo ese "fufu".

Regresaron a la granja para el atardecer mientras Big Mac terminaba su jornada. No estaba molesto por la ausencia de AJ, ella misma le había dicho que no sabia cuanto iba a tardarse pero si le sorprendió verla en compañía del pony nuevo.

AJ: - se acerco a el junto con Rising – lamento a verte dejado todo el trabajo de hoy hermano, mañana te preparare el desayuno, te parece?

Big Mac: eeeyup

A. Smith: -salio lentamente- oh que ternura AJ esta haciendo buenas migas con el joven Rising Sun

AJ: abuela… -advirtió con cierta molestia.

A. Smith: recuerdo cuando en mi época los sementales me perseguían a donde quiera que iba… -desvariando.

AJ: abuela! –ya un poco mas roja y mirándola molesta.

A. Smith: recuerdo mi primera cita con tu abuelo…

AJ: abuela! –le grito llamando su atención.

A. Smith: -le miro sorprendida – que haces aquí afuera, es hora de la cena. Será mejor que entren o se va a enfriar. Tu también vendrás a cenar no muchacho? – miro a Rising.

Rising: si no es mucha molestia –sonrió.

A. Smith: molestia son las hormigas, pasa muchacho! Pasa! AJ! Llévale al comedor.

AJ: -con el sombrero cubriéndole casi toda la cara guió a Rising por la casa – sígueme Rising – el semental parecía bastante divertido de la situación.

A. Smith: -cuando ambos entraron se giro a ver a Big Mac- parece un buen muchacho

Big Mac: -asintió levemente con la cabeza- eeeeyup.

...

**Lamento la tardanza y lo corto del cap n ñ es que tengo compu nueva y estoy en examenes ._. justamente deberia estar estudiando - -U es que viteh como es esto que te inspiras justo cuando mas tienes que hacer XD**


	4. temporal

¬¬ ok, se que me he tardado en continuar este cap = =U pero bueno, tomara algo de tiempo DX ténganme paciencia! He perdido la inspiración para los ponys =3=U en cuanto salga la 3ra temporada continuare y será epic.

= =U también con la cantidad de reviews que me dejan enserio me incitan a escribir… *sarcasmo mode on*

En cuanto tenga el siguiente cap, edito y subo aquí.


End file.
